Build talk:Team - HA Riftspike
I know the comment on you've always done it like this but at least put a stub tag on it.-- Liger414 talk 14:35, 30 November 2008 (EST) so no sp caller?:< 217.120.239.130 14:36, 30 November 2008 (EST) :Even a 66% snare won't keep them in Spirit Rift. -- 14:37, 30 November 2008 (EST) ::Winter's is 90% I think.-- Liger414 talk 14:38, 30 November 2008 (EST) :::Aftercast on SP + Iron palm gives perfect 3 secs ;) 217.120.239.130 16:10, 30 November 2008 (EST) ::::90% does not keep them in rift if they are alreayd moving thats why with winters you need to time it when they are A. Using a skill and 66% isnt enough to keep in rift that is why aura is so essential <--- Aramail All ritspikers run 12+1+3 channleing, resto ritspikers run 8+1 resto, 10 in utility. Vitals runs 12+1 communing, 3 deadly. Necro Runs 12+1+1 soul reaping, 10 water, 6+1 death, 5 air, everything else in curse--Golden19pxStar 14:38, 30 November 2008 (EST) :Caller pings target and says Rift->2->1. All Rits use rift, caller uses freezing->gust (or other hex as applicable) and immediatly follows first call with Strike->2->1, the use rend/gaze when the rits are using strike. If you're timing is good, you should make a completely unprottable spike. Oh also, if their prot is smart and uses aura right when he sees hexes, you may have to use rend AND gaze on the spike to get kills--Golden19pxStar 14:42, 30 November 2008 (EST) :I'll do a write-up eventually, although I perfer Chest Thumper on the Rt/P for DW. -- 14:39, 30 November 2008 (EST) ::augury--Golden19pxStar 14:42, 30 November 2008 (EST) :::And this cleanspikes ghosts without DW and a rit down, so it's really not necessary--Golden19pxStar 14:42, 30 November 2008 (EST) Bump--Golden19pxStar 16:09, 30 November 2008 (EST) :I did the write-up and put it into testing. -- 16:36, 30 November 2008 (EST) This is pretty damn easy to prot/infuse, or you'll have to hit balled enemies. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:56, 30 November 2008 (EST) :It's called Rend or Gaze. They'll prot while Rift is up, but you Rend right before it hits. -- 16:58, 30 November 2008 (EST) ::That's pretty neat timing. So you'll spike the HB first? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 17:09, 30 November 2008 (EST) :::Read my description of how its called above, every spike should be unprottable, the only way to catch this is a double infuse. You don't usually go for the infuse first, since you can usually get their frontline pretty quick to relieve any pressure.--Golden19pxStar 17:11, 30 November 2008 (EST) ::::Is Rend and Gaze possible before everything hits? Without robot reflexes? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 17:13, 30 November 2008 (EST) :::::If the spike is relatively clean, then yes--Golden19pxStar 17:14, 30 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Also, the timing on this is set up so that the rifts, strikes, and cracked armor land at the exact same time with the rend coming a tiny fraction of as second before, 1090 damage + cracked armor + deepwound. without prots you need a double infuse to catch it.--Golden19pxStar 17:16, 30 November 2008 (EST) oequip all of the rits should have the insignias that give +15 armor while under the effects of a weapon spell, having 5 mostly-hard targets is hawt. Vitaler also only needs to keep vitals on the rits, warding is for the two monks and ghost, necro gets warding if it needs it.--Golden19pxStar 18:37, 30 November 2008 (EST) :They will see a shiny golden star right before the blow up right?--ShadowRelyk 18:50, 30 November 2008 (EST) Aura of stability Wouldn't using Aura of Stabilty on anyone who gets hexed with Freezing Gust or Winter's Embrace > this quite well? --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 19:23, 30 November 2008 (EST) :rend/gaze the aura then use w/e one u didnt use and get the prots on the second 3,2,1. [[User:Ravager|'ɹǝƃɐʌɐɹ']][[User_talk:Ravager|'ɟo sɯɐǝɹp']] 19:33, 30 November 2008 (EST) ::But looking at what golden said, you would use rend when you hit with strike, which would be after the KD, so if you get a majestic Aura of, then the person could simply walk away. Although still snared. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 19:35, 30 November 2008 (EST) :::you have rend and gaze i meant use both. [[User:Ravager|'ɹǝƃɐʌɐɹ']][[User_talk:Ravager|'ɟo sɯɐǝɹp']] 19:47, 30 November 2008 (EST) Rits are going to be nerfed to hell, you do realize? I hate you so much for making this work, now my channeling rit is going to get killed by Izzy. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko']] Starr! 20:31, 30 November 2008 (EST) :I used to play this back in like june =\--Golden19pxStar 20:39, 30 November 2008 (EST) ::Yeah lol even a bit before that a few teams ran it, but the past few months I hardly see it. It'll probably surface more now because it's on here though :P -- wins. 20:46, 30 November 2008 (EST) :::Well the three people who used to call it were aramail, sticky, and metal. Metal doesn't playu anymore, sticky is a pothead now, and aramail sucks chamalee's cock for fame. So it doesn't get played much anymore, and i'm too damn lazy to call spikes :P--Golden19pxStar 20:49, 30 November 2008 (EST) ::::Sarcasm, but if this picks up in popularity, rit's are more screwed than they are now. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko']] Starr! 20:53, 30 November 2008 (EST) :::::Lol, not really, One ran this all the time when they did halls, was one of the only builds they did. The spike requires a very coordinated team though, more so than other spikes, so there's little chance to see it run everywhere. --Link4all 21:49, 30 November 2008 (EST) ::::::one ran this b/c aramail was the leader. The aramail ditched them to go suck chamalee's cock, so the guild fell apart.--Golden19pxStar 22:12, 30 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Well, I figured it fell apart since they don't run halls anymore, but yeah. My point was that it's been run for a long time and you have to be really coordinated to do it right, something PuGs probably won't be able to do. --Link4all 22:19, 30 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::yepyep--Golden19pxStar 22:20, 30 November 2008 (EST) Winter's embrace is a bad skill ;/ —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 08:29, 1 December 2008 (EST) :Amazing on last relic going down and to keep people in rifts. Loll. Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:18, 1 December 2008 (EST) Calling Any tips on it? Why rift-2-1 strike-2-1 and not simply 3-2-1-4-3-2-1 anyway? What to take out first? Dragnmn talk 15:23, 1 December 2008 (EST) :I use 3212321, but it'll be rift-2-1 and strike-2-1 because thats pretty much the way aramail and the other rtspikers run it. 217.42.238.96 15:25, 1 December 2008 (EST) ::It's 3.2.1.Rift, 2.1.Strike -- wins. 15:44, 1 December 2008 (EST) :::There is no correct way to call this, i have no idea why you would think such a thing, especially when that way is never used ;) 217.42.238.96 15:52, 1 December 2008 (EST) ::::32121 is pretty much the easiest way to do it, aramail used 2121 but it's pretty much the same thing, just saying 3 before it gives you more time to stop casting otyher spells and ready for the spike. -- wins. 16:02, 1 December 2008 (EST) :::::When i ran with aramail a few times he did rift-2-1 and strike 2-1, not 2-1-rift etc. 217.42.238.96 16:32, 1 December 2008 (EST) ::::::I'm writing it there as when you use the skill, not what the caller says -- wins. 16:50, 1 December 2008 (EST) :::::::Here, what the caller literally says is, "Rift, two, one. Strike, two one." That's how metal and sticky both call it, and aramail learned it from them--Golden19pxStar 16:54, 1 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::that's also how i was told it was called, so majoraty says THAT is how Puff Puff and One call it, but honestly if you don't like it figure out your own way and stop worrying so much about how to say spike. Driggy 21:56, 2 December 2008 (EST) Rift two one.. (count two one or wait till all the rifts are done) strike two one.... + with the nerf of SB, this build is annoying. Tweak this abit Merge the RT/P's and give it chest thumper for a more reliable and more usable deep wound. Hole Talks dirty. 14:49, 3 December 2008 (EST) : The spike is so big you don't even need DW anyway, so it's unnecessary to dedicate one to apply it. -- wins. 14:53, 3 December 2008 (EST) ::Augury for on ghostlies and rangers is more than enough DW. This deals around 1150 damage to AL60. Dragnmn talk 15:16, 3 December 2008 (EST) :::It really doesn't matter between Augury and Chest Thumper, it's personal preference. And you can't Blind Augury. -- 15:18, 3 December 2008 (EST) :::: Check this http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User:Hole/Sandbox/riftspike Hole Talks dirty. 15:50, 3 December 2008 (EST) :::::That's sticky's riftspike, and it's pretty bad since it gives up a fair amount of defense for convert, in a build with deny hexes. It's not as good--Golden19pxStar 15:52, 3 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Why the hell would you want additional hex removal? Hexway doesn't touch this. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 08:14, 6 December 2008 (EST) :::::::Until something casts a hex...lol hex buffs...--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know my Paragons]] 23:04, 17 December 2008 (EST) I've been in both We Rift Two One You Resign Two One and I'm in Puff Puff Pass That Oh W T F B스n. The proper way to call it is rift two one, strike two one. now it's on pvx, and a bunch of noobs are going to run it and fail at it. it takes strong players. =/ both of the guilds hold with it, so, yeah. don't attempt it if you can't run it. :If they fail at it then it doesn't really matter, they'll just lose. No big deal. -- wins. 22:23, 3 December 2008 (EST) ::Rift spike takes skill. Nice, all you need to do is 321 or 21 whatever you want, and spam heals as long as your blue bar permits. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 08:12, 6 December 2008 (EST) Ok so.... This spike is really easy to beat.. and coming from the guy who calls it I think i know how to stop it. I played against lots of people running ritspike when i've ran ritspike or on monk. Seeing as I really never liked the build and only my guildies liked it I'll tell you how to beat it. One it involves three key players to win, maybe four. First you need a good prot. Your prot needs to aura whoever gets hexed and that person needs to get make hasted and run out of rift. The only way to stop this is to spike the prot or gale spike a target thats standing still. Gale is only a 2 second KD so u have to cast it a little bit after the rifts are cast so if everyone is moving this won't work. The prot needs to A. Preveil Himself and B never stop moving. He removes Hex you can't KD gg. You can simply gale the prot, but if hes not moving then it shouldn't be a problem. This spike CAN be infused very easily and this is why its the weakest build imo. If your infuser is smart... he watches them cast rift counts 3 2 1 press infuse twice gg... so if you have a competent backline you win. + Mesmers are annoying. You kill spirits we cant heal gg, its pretty simple. Few things that make this build powerful is that on KoTH I normally gust the infuser while spiking ghost, that way they cant infuse, and i get clean rend on ghost. Your prot just needs to watch rend and prot when rend is 3/4 through its pretty easy and any competent player can do it. Plus this is the weaker version of the build, mine is better!! <--- Aramail... Also RITSPIKE VS RITSPIKE. Easiest win you will ever attain in your life, i learned this the first few days into calling when i played sticky when we had guild drama and i raged the group. One thing that wins game is called playing smart, first trick.... always gale the necro when he tries to rend and teach ur monks how to catch spike, this forces them to eitehr A. Aura necro, or B. get pwnt in face cuz they cant kill. Next, when they aura necro, you can spike one of their monks or a rit because they run sups, either way you get kill. Kill one guy DP out KD hard rezzes make them pact, kill win. On KoTH vs a ritspike you should always always interupt the necro/KD him... Ritspike Vs Ritspike is by far the easiest possible win if you're the best caller. <---- Aramail :You use Spell Breaker on the caller. If you're good at getting Rend, you can make it unprottable unless the person is Jesus with a keyboard. --69.141.149.80 22:10, 4 December 2008 (EST) ::I beg to differ, and even if its unprottable, and you take precautions when they spike ur infuser its infusable.. count to 3 hit infuse twice.. EASY! :::If you have spikes with 0,1 sec difference(=perfect) you can't really infuse, might be lucky or what. Counting usually gives you about 0,3 sec difference quite easy. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:54, 6 December 2008 (EST) ban is probably the best example of this best being decent in tombz. They usually bring wayyyy more defense, have more spirits, ect. Also, the only skill needed is the caller's ability to gaze right before the rift. :/. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 12:50, 7 December 2008 (EST) lol you must only run terribad riftspikes. This isnt infusable, even if you can count. The damage should be all at once. The only weakness of rift spike is the fact CoF will be so easy, and that any anti cast will win. But its so easy to see someone being spiked, and if it was as easy as counting rift spike would never be a viable build. The only hope is to pre prot which is only possible with aura. Counting can always be off and then you will miss and its gg :hes kinda right its rly hard to infuse it if u have decent spikers .. Rift 2 1 ->strike 2 1 works perfectly, when u hit more then 1 person its pretty dam funny [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Pet Whale'' 08:54, 23 December 2008 (EST) ::Funny and pretty damn stupid on their side. I ran this yesterday by the way, epic fail. Might just be me. Dragnmn talk 12:49, 23 December 2008 (EST) ::WOW ARAMAIL UR RELY GOOD TEACH ME 2 PLAY? — Skakid Rally- kupo! 02:06, 30 December 2008 (EST) :::It epic failed b/c you were probably playing with bad people and this is a god awful meta to be trying to play caster spikes in, especially casterspikes with 2s casts--Golden19pxStar 02:16, 30 December 2008 (EST) tell sticky to form more, i wanna guildwarsz Defenses Against Riftspike that don't require god-like reflexes *Angelic Bond - the new version helps (instead of killing 2 people :) *Angelic Protection - not elite and probably a better choice These seem to have long recharge times... how long is the gap between spikes in riftspike? --TofuVT 21:58, 30 December 2008 (EST) :5 seconds if you want to spike on recharge, and no one brings either of those two skills to HA.--Golden19pxStar 21:59, 30 December 2008 (EST) ::Both of those skills are full of fail for both PvE and PvP. Don't even consider using them in any build.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know Paragons. Shut up and listen]] 15:26, 31 December 2008 (EST)